Will Riker's daughter, the Trekquel
by Siobhan Riker
Summary: Lily's world has been turned upside down but with the help of Data, Ro Laren, Wesley and the rest of the crew, she comes to the thought that her parents would not want her to be sad.
1. Sorrow

Lily knew something was wrong, at first she felt pain, extreme pain then, nothing, complete nothingness, but who, she did not know. Meanwhile Picard had just been given the news by Data, Riker and Deanna were gone "Now to tell Lily" said Picard "Though I do believe she has an idea something is not right" he told Data.

Once back on board, Picard took him aside "Data, would you like me to tell her, or would you like to?"

Data who was feeling sad responded that maybe he should tell her, Picard agreed "But Data take it easy", Data agreed and went to the observation lounge, he did ask Picard to send her to him.

"Ensign Riker, please report to Commander Data in the observation lounge" Picard said to her

"Yes sir" she said though she was wondering why he referred to her by her last name, he never did that, no one did.

Observation lounge

The doors opened and Data turned to face Lily who immediately knew something was up and dropped all formalities "Uncle Data, what is wrong, why did the Captain refer to me by my last name?"

"Sit down Lily" said Data, she did so

"W what has happened?"

"Lily, there was an accident, involving you father, we tried to help but there was nothing that could be done, your mother…she has gone also".

"It was my fathers pain I felt wasn't it?" Lily asked, Data nodded, Lily sobbed, Data sat down and pulled her to him,

"Maybe you should take time off, I am sure the captain will allow this"

Lily shook her head "No, I need to keep busy" Lily said.

Lily left the observation lounge and headed for her quarters, it was officially now end of her shift anyway, in there she got the computer to put some music on at a reasonable level and sitting on the bed patted her cat who was curled up asleep. "Omi, my world has been turned upside down, I am an orphan now" she said.

Ro Laren's quarters

Meanwhile Data found Ro Laren in her quarters "I am concerned for Lily" he said

Ro Laren looked at him "Talk to me" she said

"I suggested she take some leave to grieve but she will not"

Ro Laren looked at him, she loved him and now she knew why "Data honey, humans grieve in different ways, this is her way of dealing with her grief, besides I know she would go totally in sane if she was left to her own devices"

Data nodded "alright, if you think this is best"

Ro Laren nodded "Give her time" she said.

Data turned to leave then turned to face her again "You know her quite well, maybe you could look out for her for me?"

Ro Laren smiled "I was about to go see how she was anyway" she said and they headed out together, Data to the bridge, she for Lily's quarters.

Lily's quarters

Hearing the door she had the computer to lower the volume on the music then said "Come in", the doors opened, her best friend and guardians girl friend stood between them "Let me guess…Data sent you to keep an eye on me?"

"No though he is worried about you" said Ro Laren, the Cat awoke and seeing Ro Laren went to her for a pat.

"It was horrible" said Lily "the pain was absolutely horrible", Ro Laren went to sit with her friend, and she rubbed Lily's back.

"Lily, are you sure you still want to keep your duties?" she asked, Lily nodded

"Ro Laren you know me well enough to know I would loose it" she said, Ro Laren had to agree.

As they spoke the door alerted them to another visitor "come in" said Lily warily, it was Captain Picard.

"Ensign, I would like to give you my condolences, I would like to also let you know that the bodies of your parents are in the sick bay if you wish to go see them" then speaking to Ro Laren said "and I recommend you take Ro Laren it you".

Lily nodded "I would like to say goodbye" she said, they all left, Picard had asked if she would like him here to, she nodded, she would.

The sick bay

"Lily, are you sure you can do this?" asked Doctor Crusher

"Yes, please I would like to see them" she said, the covers were removed "My mother died of a broken heart, I can feel it" she said, she went to the table with her father on it and takes his hand in hers "Father I love you, I always have and always will, you were the best father any person could ever wish for William Thomas Riker" she said.

Going over to her mother she kissed the top of Deanna's head "Mother, at least now you will for ever be with you imzadi" she said before the tears came, Ro Laren pulled Lily to her.

"Lieutenant Ro Laren, take her out of here and stay with her till the memorial" said Doctor Crusher, "I will send Wesley down later", Ro Laren led her friend out of the sick bay.

Observation lounge

Ro Laren took Lily to the observation lounge again, "we can look at the stars, I always find that comforting" Ro Laren told her

Lily nodded "Stars are good" she said and they sat for ages just looking out the window

After awhile, the doors to the observation lounge opened and Ro Laren turned from the window, seeing it was Wesley she smiled "I will leave you two alone" she said and left.

Wesley came over to the window and put his hand on Lily's shoulder "I'm sorry" he said softly.

"They died in duty, that is all that matters, that is what they would have wished for" Lily said then turning she faced Wesley and cried more tears then she thought she had.

Wrapping her in his arms he let her cry "they are preparing the memorial, are you sure you can handle it?" he asked

"Yes, I will be fine" she said and wiping her eyes, let him lead her to the holodeck.

**A/n Ro Laren has been promoted, Data will be in the next chapter…Welcome to the sequel. As you would have noticed, Data and Ro Laren are a couple, I felt it the perfect pairing, I would also like to apologise to those who like me, like Riker and Deanna Troi.**


	2. Emotional overload

The memorial according o Lily, would have met to her parents approval, both of them had done holographic messages for in case of this very situation and Picard had let everyonsee, Riker and Deanna had both thanked the Captain for letting them be apart of the voyages they had taken, they had thanked Data for his friendship and for agreeing to be Lily's guardian, and everyone else got their own personal message, then it came to Lily.

"I believe I did not tell you this often enough, I am proud of you" said Riker's holographic image, hearing this made Lily busrt into tears all over again and she softly said "thank you" although she knew he wouldn't hear it.

Deanna told her daughter that she to was proud of her, Wesley pulled Lily in and wrapped an arm round her, when the memorial finished he walked her out "I have finally heard him say those words I needed to hear" she said.

"Lily, I know your father was proud of you, I don't think he knew how to tell you" said Wesley

"Why?" she asked

"I do not know" replied Wesley "maybe because he thought if he did you might not see him as the same anymore, you may have seen him as I don't know…weak?"

Lily shook her head "I never saw my father as weak, ever, I have seen his softer side and I still never doubted him".

The Betazoid curse

As the days went on, the crew started noticing things about Lily that she did her best to hide, on the bridge there had been an incident where Deanna would have immediately picked up trouble, Lily's telepathy and empathetic abilities at this time decided to evade her and the ship came under attack.

Lily who now felt it was her fault for not warning the captain as she would usually have, walked off the bridge in annoyance, Captain Picard looked at her as she left and sighed.

As she walked towards her quarters, she suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion though not her own, she leaned against a wall and tried to take deep breaths as the emotions washed over her, she even felt Picard's displeasure of her walking off the bridge without his permission, as she stood there, Doctor Crusher found her and so did Picard who had handed the bridge to Data.

"Lily, I was told to come find you" said Beverly Crusher kindly

"I need not know by who" said Lily noticing Picard

"Indeed you do not" Picard confirmed, his voice showed a little anger but not much "I want you to go and talk to Doctor Crusher, Ensign, and I do not want you back on the bridge unless you do so"

Lily knew she had no choice and nodded, she followed Crusher to the sick bay, once there she told her everything "I know walking off was wrong, I know I could be in serious trouble for that and if the Captain wished to discipline me then he can do so" she said

"Lily, your grief is interfering with your Betazoid abilities, I want you to return to your quarters, you are effectively off duty" said Doctor Crusher

"No, I need the activity, please" pleaded Lily

"As Chief Medical Officer, I am ordering you to stand down, you are of no use to your team right now, I will be informing the Captain of my decision", Crusher told her.

Lily left and did as asked, in her quarters she pulled out the holographic images of her parents and turned them on, sighing she curled up next to her cat and cried, O.T sensing her sadness, licked her tears and meowed pitifully, Lily stroked her fur.

Wesley comforts her

After his shift Wesley went to find Lily, when he reached her quarters he waited.

Lily hearing the door said "Come in Wesley"

"How…no don't answer that" he said "I already know you know it was me", he went to sit by her "Mum told me you have been stepped down" he said.

"Her orders" she said "I am going to be bored" I hate just sitting around doing nothing.

"No you won't, you have books, your computer and O.T, they will keep you busy" he said and noticing the holographs of Ricker and Councillor Troi said "and you can talk to your parents".

Lily nodded "True" she said.

**A/n In the next chapter, Wesley asks her something that will make Lily smile, what, you will have to read to find out.**


	3. The Proposal

**A/N you discover a little something about the character T'Rhia in this chapter.**

Later on, Wesley found Captain Picard and Commander Data "Sirs, mind if I talk to you".

"Of course" they said in unison

"Well, I would like to ask Lily to marry me" he said "I would like to ask her while we are on the bridge during a time of quiet if I may Captain"

"That can be arranged" said Picard

"I do not see any reason why not" said Data "But I would like to ask one thing of you…wait till she is 18 which is not that far away"

Wesley nodded "Yes sir I will do that" he said

Data smiled "Good" he said

After the talk, Data went to find Ro Laren, she knew that at times their relationship would not seem logical to him and she made allowances for that.

Looking into his eyes she saw something she never seen before, it seemed as if his eyes were… sparkling "You seem happy Data" she said

"Indeed I am" he said with a slight smile "I find the relationship between Lily and Wesley crusher, rather intriguing"

Ro Laren had to laugh "Oh Data" she said with a smile, "You do find many things intriguing don't you?" he nodded.

Data had not been wrong, Lily's 18th birthday was merely days away though she was not really caring to much for it, Lily just wanted to forget about it and just let it be another ordinary day. She knew the crew would have other ideas though and so she just sighed.

Geordi was planning something for the youngest member of his team and informed all of engineering to keep their mouths zipped, they all said they would and agreed she needed something to smile about "18 is a good age" said Ensign Gibson, they all agreed.

The rest of the crew was also in on Geordi's plan, T'Rhia had a plan up her sleeve, she knew Lily had been learning Vulcan for as long as she could remember and knew also she was considered her father's friend. T'Rhia had contacted her father and he said he was organising the trip on board as he wished to be there on Lily's 18th.

Wesley had been talking to T'Rhia and had asked her to organise with her father to bring the ring, he of course was happy to oblige and since he had work to do on Earth, said he would get it while there, Wesley smiled, all was going well so far.

Data and Ro Laren were working on a project of memories for Lily, they were organising photos of her parents into a digital album, "we have to put that one in!" said Ro Laren pointing at a photo, Data had to agree, it was a picture of Lily with her parents, she was only little and she had a tennis ball on Will's head.

Lily's 18th

Picard was on the bridge, Data had joined him as he had since been promoted to First Officer, Data could see something was puzzling the Captain and went to see if he could be of any help. "Data, Ambassador Spock is going to be here for Lily's celebration tonight, only he is getting me to make up some excuse for him being her, he does not want her to know the real reason till later", Picard told him.

"Sir why not tell everyone that he is here on business and then she will never know" Data suggested, Picard looked at him

"Now I see why I thought for your right to choose Data" he said "That is excellent", when everyone else came on, Picard told everyone of the plan, except Lily who was the last on, she was not really wanting to be noticed today. Geordi has specifically asked Picard to keep Lily put of Engineering, they had last minute things to do, he had agreed.

Picard getting the feeling Lily was trying to be unnoticed said "Morning Ensign"

"Morning Sir" she said as she took her seat behind the helm beside Wesley.

"Listen up everyone, we are expecting Ambassador Spock on board today, he has some business to attend to at Deep space 5", Lily smiled as the crew knew she would.

"Ensign, I have had a request from the Ambassador to have you with me when he comes onboard" Picard told Lily

"Me? Why me?" she asked

"Oh no reason" said Picard hiding a smile

"Why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me?" she thought to herself, her abilities had begun to return to normal a day or so back and Crusher had said she could return to he duties.

Spock arrives onboard

"Come on Ensign, time to go to the Transporter room" Picard told her, she obediently stood up and left the helm controls to follow.

At the Transporter, O'Brian smiled "we have the signal sir" he said

"Bring him on" said Picard

O'Brian ran his hand up the consol and Lily watched the lights follow his fingers and the energy as it formed the form of the Ambassador, when he materialised, he smiled, Lily now really had the feeling there was more to this visit then what the Captain was letting on.

Spock stood down from the platform and came over to them "Hello Captain Picard" he said addressing Picard then "Hello Lily" Lily lowered her eyes; she knew the real reason why he was there and became shy.

Lily was allowed to return to the bridge, Spock requested to see T'Rhia, Picard nodded and told him to go through to Sick bay where he would find her.

Indeed the Captain was right, T'Rhia was looking at something on the medical files, "Your father is here T'Rhia" said Doctor Crusher. T'Rhia saved what she was doing and went to the main sick bay area.

"A'nirih" she said greeting Spock with a smile

"tonk'peh Ko-fu" he responded giving her a hug, something he noted, his father never did "I get the feeling although Captain Picard has used an excuse for me being here, young Lily has us all worked out"

T'Rhia had to laugh "Of course she does, she is quarter Betazoid after all" she said, Spock had to agree that his daughter was most likely right.

Father and daughter spoke for awhile until Spock was asked to go to the bridge by Ro Laren "Ambassador, the Captain has asked me to come and find you" she said, Spock nodded and followed.

The proposal

Picard thanked Ro Laren as she and Spock walked on the bridge, it was a rather quiet time and so all senior officers, Wesley, Lily and now Spock were all present "Mr Crusher I do believe you have something to say" said Picard with a slight smile.

Wesley stood up from behind the controls, spin Lily's controls out of her way and getting down on one knee said "Lily, I was asked to wait till your birthday, so as asked, I have done….Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" SHE SAID HUGGING HIM

"Thank you" said Wesley as everyone clapped, Spock handed Wesley the little box, Lily seeing it now realised she was right, there was more to his visit then met the eye, Wesley opened it and pulling out a beautiful Emerald ring with tiny zirconia's going round it, slipped it onto her left hand ring finger.

"I was hoping for my birthday to go like any other day but I should have known that would never happen" she said with a smile.

The celebration

Everyone turned up at Ten Forward after the shift ended and having time to change. Geordi and team brought over their little present "we all know how much you just LOVE the Warp core" Geordi teased.

Lily opened the box to find a tiny replica of the ships Warp Core, complete with the little lift at the bottom "Your trouble sir" she said, all of her fellow members of Alpha team laughed.

"Only when it involves getting you to smile" he agreed, T'Rhia and Spock had together brought her present, walking over to her they handed it to her "We thought you may like this" said Spock, Lily opened it and grinned

"Nemaiyo" she said discovering the digitalised Vulcan Dictionary

"Na'shaya" answered Spock and T'Rhia together

Data and Ro Laren handed Lily the digital photo album they had done, she hugged them and looking through the photos had to laugh on seeing the one where she had the tennis ball on Riker's head.

Knowing Lily liked all things medical, Doctor Crusher, Selar and the rest of the team had gotten her a replica of the medical tricorder, she smirked and folded her arms, "You really are your father's daughter Lily" said Selar

Lily realised what she was doing was exactly a Rikerism and had to laugh.

Later she pulled T'Rhia and Spock aside "I have a small request" she said

"Name it" said T'Rhia

"Well I am interested in the Vulcan culture as it comes in part with the language and I was wondering….Well I have come to learn of a type of martial art which you now mostly use as a form of exercise" she said

T'Rhia knew what Lily was getting at " ah you mean ke-tarya?"

"Yes that's he one" said Lily

"I am sure we can show you that, it is rather interesting" said Spock with a look of surprise but that of joy as well.

"Why is it you are interested in our culture, out of interest" asked T'Rhia

"Your peaceful and you only do something if you see a logical reason behind it" said Lily, Spock and T'Rhia nodded, they understood.

They organised for the next day to show her the martial art form she mentioned, in the holodeck which Spock had learned about and knew it was the best place to show her.

**Ok as you can see, I have a few Vulcan word in here, if you wish I will have the meanings at the bottom of the next chapter.**


	4. The measure of a man, Lily's memory

**I decided to do a throw back to the episode "The measure of a man" as a memory for Lily, this of course has a slight twist, Maddox questions Riker and Deanna's choice on having Data as her guardian.**

**This is in my own words mind; I have seen the episode but do not remember much of it and of course this is Lily's story so it features her.**

The senior offices decide to meet in Riker and Deanna's quarters to play a game of poker, Lily was there in a corner doing homework and at times is scratching her head and mumbling.

The game continued until everyone folded except Riker who effectively had a bad hand, Data looked puzzled and Geordi explained that Riker had bluffed. "How does that work?" asked Data

Lily stopped her homework enough to look up and look at Data, she twisted her top half of her body enough to rest her right arm on the back of the chair "Bluffing is an art used by poker players to get people to think they have a better hand and so they fold believing the one who is bluffing, if no one picks up the fact the person is bluffing and they all fold, he wins by default" she explained.

"Oh" said Data "Is that not cheating?"

"No, only if he was caught doing it" Lily said

"For a 12 year old she's well rehearsed in the game of Poker" said Pulaski

Riker gets up to check on his daughter's homework "I heard you mumbling, what is the matter?" he asks

"I am stuck on an equation" she said

"Ok show me" he said

Lily showed him the equation "I just don't seem to get it to work right" she said

"Ok, do it like this, you put that, there and this number here and you should get the right answer" he said, Lily did as he suggested and smiled.

"Oh I see how it works" she said "Thank you"

"Welcome" he said

Starbase 173

The ship docks at Starbase 173 for routine maintenance, while there the crew on the bridge get told of the visitor that has just come on board "This is Commander Bruce Maddox" said the Admiral who was with him, Data looked around at the mention of the name, standing up he looks at Maddox with an odd expression on his face.

"Hello Data" said Maddox

"You two know each other?" asked Picard surprised

"Yes, he was the only one who opposed of me entering Starfleet Academy!" said Data, at the mention of that, the atmosphere on the bridge becomes uneasy, Maddox explains why he is there, Data protests and Picard is unsettled.

Maddox handed Picard the orders of transfere from Stargleet to Picard who goes to look at them.

Picard talks to the JAQ

Picard who has left the ship some moments later sees someone who he really does not want to see, Philippa Louvois who had Court-martialed him once before. They get talking and Picard realises she could come in handy.

She agrees to help and suggests Data resigns and that is the only way she can see, that he can remove himself from the disassembling.

When Maddox states that Data cannot resign, she agrees to a hearing "You will be defence" she tells Picard, then turning to Riker who is with him says "and you, will stand on the prosecution"

"I will not, Data is my friend" Riker protested

"Then Data will report for disassembling first thing tomorrow morning!" she says

Riker looks at her "You are saying I have no choice?" he said

"Yes" she said

"I'll do it" said Riker who is now feeling very uncomfortable.

Philippa looked at him "Commander, you will do your best to prove Maddox right".

Back onboard

When they got back onboard, Riker knew he would have to tell his daughter who would be in their quarters possibly doing homework, as he heads there he bumps into Maddox "I have a question for you Commander" he said

"Really, what would that be?" Riker asks tersely

"I hear you have appointed Data as your daughters legal Guardian, why pick something that is not sentient, it cannot really take care of her if something happened to you" asked Maddox

Riker glared at him "I would not say that round my dsughter if I were you Commander" he warned, Maddox laughed.

In their quarters, Rijer and Deanna call Lily over to then "Your father has some news for you" said Deanna

"Lily-D you know and I know that Data is sentient, right?" he asks his daughter

"Yes" said Lily "why?"

"There is a man onboard who wants to pull him apart and do experiments on his, because of this we are having to go to court" Riker explains

"Ok?" said Lily

"Lily, I have to help this man prove that Data is indeed, not sentient" he said

"No!" she said "that's not fair!" she ran out of the quarters and as she left she said "The only one who needs to have his sentience questioned is him!", Maddox who was walking down the corridor, heard this and just shrugged.

"well, that didn't go as planned" Riker sighed

"I'll go" said Deanna, going after their daughter, catching up to Lily, she pulled her into a hug "Lily, your father has no choice, he either does this or…Data has to go through with the disassembling" she said

Lily burst into tears "Who is this mean man?" she asked

"Commander Maddox" said Deanna

"Commander Maddox is evil!" said Lily literally screaming the word, Deanna had to agree with her but said nothing.

The court case

It was the day of the court case, Lily could not concentrate in class, all she could think about is that her father had to say that Data was just a machine even though he knew better, she thought of how Data must be going through a hard time not to mention the Captain and Maddox, she thought of how mean and horrible the man was, she had an instant dislike for him.

In the court room the proceedings started Riker put forward that Data was just a machine and even demonstrated the fact by removing his hand, as he did so he whispered "sorry" to Data, he showed the JAQ how Data was just made of circuitry and other parts, he then reattached the hand and then effectively deactivated Data stating "Pinocchio is broken!"

Picard calls for a recess and it is granted, he goes to Ten Forward and tells Guinan of the proceedings so far, Guinan agrees it is not looking good but points out that effectively, if Maddox wins and manages to succeed in creating more Androids, it would be a form of slavery, Picard knows what he must do and returns to the court room.

In summarising his defence of Data he says "Commander Riker has dramatically demonstrated to this court that Lieutenant Commander Data is a machine. Do we deny that? No, because it is not relevant – we too are machines, just machines of a different type. Commander Riker has also reminded us that Lieutenant Commander Data was created by a human; do we deny that? No. Again it is not relevant. Children are created from the 'building blocks' of their parents' DNA. Are they property?"

The JAQ sits up taller now, interested "I would like to call Lieutenant Commander Data to the stand", he says, Data stands up and walks to the stand and placing his hand on the PADD it goes through who he is, Picard picks up Data's medals which are on a plague "what are these?" he asks.

"They are my medals Sir" answers Data

"Why do you keep them?" asks Picard

"I don't know, I just like to have them, is that a sign of vanity?" answers Data

Picard picks up a book "and this?"

"It is a gift from you Sir" answers Data

"Do you treasure it?" asks Picard

"Yes Sir, it is a sign of our friendship and my service to you" the Android answered

Picard takes the holographic image of Tasha Yar and turns it on "and who is this?"

"That is Lieutenant Yar" said Data

"And why do you have this?" asked Picard

"I would rather not say sir" said Data uncomfortably

"I think in the circumstances Data, you might want to" said Picard

"she was special to me" said Data "we were…intimate", hearing this, the JAQ raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"Thank you" said Picard letting Data return to his seat, Picard then goes on about Data being sentient and to prove it turns to him "Data what are you doing now?"

"I am sitting in a room, in a hearing that is to decide my right to choose" Data responds which proves Maddox's second definition of sentience, self awareness, they had already covered that Data was intelligent.

Picard then turns and says "Your honour, the courtroom is a crucible; in it, we burn away irrelevancies until we are left with a purer product: the truth, for all time. Now sooner or later, this man– or others like him – will succeed in replicating Commander Data. The decision you reach here today will determine how we will regard this creation of our genius. It will reveal the kind of people we are; what he is destined to be. It will reach far beyond this courtroom and this one android. It could significantly redefine the boundaries of personal liberty and freedom: expanding them for some, savagely curtailing them for others. Are you prepared to condemn him– and all who will come after him – to servitude and slavery? Your honour, Starfleet was founded to seek out new life: well, there it sits! Waiting."

The JAQ turns round and says that se does not have the qualifications to decide if Data has a soul or not and that she wants him to be free to answer that himself "Is he a machine? Yes, is he the property of Starfleet? No" she says, "It is the ruling of this court that Lieutenant Commander Data has the freedom to choose".

Data walks over to Maddox and states he formally refuses to participate but when Maddox can come to him and prove that his experiment is safe, he would be there.

Back on board

Everyone has decided to celebrate except Riker who is ashamed, Data finds him and tells him of the celebration Riker said he would rather not as he is the one who had to say Data was not sentient, Data tells him that he knows that Riker had no choice in the matter and that if he hadn't, Data would be made to go through wih the procedure, Riker smiles and they head for the holodeck, as they do so, Lily catches up with them and Riker again is unsure "Daddy, Data won so you need not feel bad", Riker hugs her.

**A/N Ok so I may have got some of the scene mixed up in order of proceedings but please forgive me. Would love ideas on what could have been Maddox's reaction to Lily calling him 'evil' though, it would be interesting to see what people think.**


	5. The colour green

Lily remembered the last time she met Commander Maddox, he was on the committee at the academy, when she had looked at him during her interview and she had scowled at him, after she had been accepted into the academy and she was outside the school, he found her and asked "Miss Riker, still consider me…evil?", she looked at him.

"I don't know Sir, do you finally accept that Data is sentient?" she asked, she went to turn away then thinking twice added "For your information, Data is an excellent guardian; he can teach me things my parents cannot".

He looked at her "Yes I accept he has sentience and I am glad you like having him as a guardian" said Maddox

"Well then sir, no I do not consider you evil" she said as she walked off

Lily flinched as she remembered that day "Lily are you ok?" asked Wesley

"Yes Wes I am fine, I was just remembering the day I went for the test at the academy, you know the one where they decide your eligibility", he nodded.

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked curious

"Ten Forward" she said and asked if he would like to join her, he agreed he would

"So, I know its early days yet but have you thought of what your last name will be?" he teased

"Oh I don't know, I may hyphenate it" she said

"Riker-Crusher?" he asked

"Why not, sounds cool" she said with a slight smile, Wesley chuckled

"Now I know why I love you" he said with a grin "You're funny"

"I thought hyphenating it might keep my Mum and Dad alive in my memory" she said, he nodded.

"You know Data has been watching us?" he asked

"Of course, he finds us…amusing, no that's not the word he would use, more like intriguing" she said, they both laughed.

"Speak of the devil" said Wesley as they saw Data

"Hey Uncle" said Lily "we are off to Ten forward, want to join us?"

"I would like to, yes" he said, Data had decided now was as gooder time as any to 'lubricate' his circuitry.

Ten forward

Arriving in Ten forward, they went to Guinan "Hey kids, hey Commander" she said addressing them

"Hey Guinan" Lily and Wesley said at once

"Hello Guinan" said Data

"Hey Guinan can we have some soft drinks, you decide and I believe uncle Data would like that liquid stuff he uses" said Lily, Guinan obliged.

"I wonder what that stuff tastes like" said Wesley

"Gross probably" said Lily with a look of disgust on her face

"Hmmm" said Wesley

"It tastes the same to me" said Data

"That's because you can't taste" said Lily

"True" said Data

When Data was handed his lubricant, Wesley dared sniff it "I don't think I want to find out the taste" he said "It smells pretty pungent", Lily and Guinan laughed at him.

"as long as it does what it is meant to" said Data

As they spoke, T'Ria came in, Lily called her over "Thank you for showing me that thing" she said

"Lily you are most welcome" said T'Rhia who earlier in the day, her and Spock had shown Lily the martial arts exercise routine, afterwards for a treat for her; they had decided to add some hand-to-hand combat just for fun.

"Your father I swear looked like he could have broken you in the hand-to-hand combat" said Lily

T'Rhia laughed "indeed, he is very good, but he also didn't want to either, but yes if it were needed, he would have" she said

Wesley and Data listened with interest "Is it true your blood is green?" asked Wesley

"Wesley Crusher!" said Lily, mortified

"Yes Mr Crusher" said T'Rhia "It is green"

"Lily's favourite colour" he said with a smile

"Are you saying maybe I should have been half-Vulcan, Wes?" Lily asked

"Sounds good to me" he said

"Wesley, Ambassador Spock is half-human you know" said Lily

"No I did not know that" he said

T'Rhia shook her head "You two are a scream" she said "Talking about my father, I shell go get him", she stood up and went to find Spock. She found him talking to Picard, they looked up as she approached "I have just been asked a really unusual question" she said

"Oh?" asked Spock interested

"Wesley Crusher just asked if my blood truly was green" said T'Rhia, Spock and Picard chuckled

"Now that is an interesting question" said Picard who knew very well what the answer was.

"Did you tell him 'no it's bright pink'?" Spock asked

"No I did not think of that A'nirih" she said with a smile

Back up on ten forward, Lily was giving Wesley a hard time "I cannot believe you asked such a question" she said "besides, you could have asked me, I knew the answer to that"

"Really?" asked Wesley

"Yup" said Lily "T'Rhia hurt herself once when I was in sick bay"

"hmm interesting, what a bleeding nose?" he asked

"affirmative" said Lily "she banged it on something, can't remember what or how"

They decided to go find T'Rhia and Spock, Wesley wanted to apologise for a silly question, they thanked Guinan and Lily hugged Data "Don't get up to anything I wouldn't uncle" Lily told Data who half smiled

"I am sure whatever you wouldn't do, he already has" teased Guinan

"What fix a computer?" asked Data amused by the conversation but knew full well what she meant

"No I can and have done that already" Lily said as they left


	6. The new Ensign

Lily sat on her bed stroking O'T, she had decided to activate the replica of the Warp Core, Geordi hand the team had made it fully operable so it made the noises and everything.

The door alerted her to a visitor "Come in" she said knowing who it would be, the door opened and her intuition was correct "Ro Laren" she said

"Hey Lily, how are you going?" asked the Bajoran

"I am…ok" said Lily giving a slight smile

Ro Laren sat down beside her friend and absentmindedly patted O.T "Data is liking the fact you are smiling" she said "I can see it in his face"

"Ro, is it true what I hear, we are getting a new Ensign on board?" asked Lily

"Indeed" said Ro Laren

"Nice" said Lily "do we know what speciality she or he is?" she asked

"Science" said Ro Laren

"Hmmm" said Lily thoughtfully

After awhile, Lily tried to stifle a yawn but Ro Laren noticed "Get some sleep" she said and excused herself

Lily did so and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

The next day the new Ensign was picked up and welcomed on board, Lily who was in Engineering smiled when introduced to her by Picard and Data "Everyone, this is Ensign O'Connor" said Picard "he will be in science"

"Hi" said Lily kindly "welcome on board"

"Thank you" said the young Ensign, Lily noticed he showed no emotion and wondered if he had Vulcan in him.

"Ensign Riker, please do us the honour of showing our new crew member around" said Picard

"Yes sir, may I take Lieutenant Ro Laren with us?" she asked

"Of course" said Picard, the three of them left.

As they left, Lily asked "I noticed you showed no expression when I greeted you, may I ask... why?"

"I have a rare condition called Mobius Syndrome, my facial muscles are paralysed, I am also missing toes" he said

"Wow" said Lily intrigued "is there a cure?"

"No, there are several treatments that can be done, my parents wanted me to choose whether to have them or not, I didn't want to" he said then "My first name is Rory, what is yours?"

"I am Lily Riker and this is Lieutenant Ro Laren" said Lily

"Nice to meet you both" he said "Did you say your last was Riker?" he asked Lily, she nodded "You mean you are the daughter of the Commander Riker?" he asked

"Indeed" she said "why?"

"Everyone has heard of your father along with Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data" he said

"Oh boy" she said "Ok what do you know?"

"Oh like he will disobey a direct command if he knows it may save his captains life" said Rory

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked

"I would say good" said Rory, Ro Laren smiled, she had to agree so did Lily

"Then you would also know that Lily has recently become an orphan" said Ro Laren

"Yeah, sorry to hear that" said Rory

"It's ok, I have the best legal Guardian one could ever ask for" she said

"Really... Who?" asked Rory

"None other then Lieutenant Commander Data" she said with a grin, Rory was impressed

"Wow!" he said "You are lucky", Lily nodded.

**A/N Mobius or Moebius Syndrome is a rare condition where the facial muscles are paralysed, those with it either are also missing fingers or toes, some are hearing impaired, those with Mobius cannot move their eyes side to side and need the help of eye drops as they cannot close their eyes, the fact that Rory shows no expression gives Lily the impression he has Vulcan in him, he is definitely Human.**

**People with Mobius are often seen as unfriendly or rude because they cannot show their emotions.**


	7. Promotion

**In this chapter, Lily gets a surprise**

Lily was reading when the door told her of a visitor "Come in" she said, the doors opened and Data and Ca[tain Picard stood there.

"Oh hello Captain, Commander" she said happily, when the two were together she always addressed Data as Commander and not the term of endearment of 'Uncle' "How can I help, am I needed for anything?" she asked

"No Lily, more, we have something of interest to you" said Picard with a smile

Lily looked at them with interest "Please tell, I am now…intrigued", hearing this, Data laughed, Lily was impressed

"I believe you should see for yourself Ensign" said Picard, "Please follow us to my ready room" he said and she was now really interested and followed.

In the Captain's ready room Picard went to his computer, brought up the message from Starfleet and spun the screen around for her to see, Lily looked at it and read the message carefully, thinking there was a mistake she reread it again "Lieutenant Junior Grade" she said softly.

"Indeed" said Picard

"How long have I got to think about it Sir?" she asked

"A week should suffice wouldn't you say Commander?" said Picard looking at Data

"Indeed Sir, I agree" said Data

Lily quickly sat down and put her head in her hands "I think I need Sick bay" she said before passing out

"Data to Sick bay, bringing a young Ensign in for a check up" he said with a slight smile.

On Sick bay, Doctor Crusher scanned her with a medical Tricorder "She's fine Data, just a little shocked" she said looking at him "what caused this?" she asked

"Lily has been offered the position of Lieutenant Junior Grade" said Data

"Really, I would be mad not to accept if I was her" she said, Data had to agree.

Wesley came into Sick bay after being told of Lily's fainting by the Captain, found his mother smiling and Lily sitting up on the table "I believe Lily has some news for you Wes" said Crusher

"Wes, I have been offered a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade" said Lily

"Wow, are you going to take it?" he asked

"Should I?" she asked

"If you don't then you would be mad" said Wesley

"That's is what you mother said" replied Lily

"Seems your out numbered" said Wesley

"I concur" answered Lily, "Am I discharged?" she asked Doctor Crusher who nodded, once off the table, she headed for Ro Laren's quarters.

Standing outside the door until told to enter, once in the door, Ro Laren smiled "Lily" she said

"I need some advice" she said

"Let me guess, has it something to do with the promotion?" asked Ro Laren

"Uncle Data has already told you?" asked Lily

"Since I know your like a human lie detector, yes" said Ro Laren

Lily sighed "Yes it has to do with that" she admitted "I am not sure what to do"

"In the long run, Lily, it is up to you but let me tell you, Data is impressed and proud as punch, he even thinks had your parents been here, they would have been proud to" said Ro Laren

"It is an honour" said Lily

"Indeed it is my friend, think, Lieutenant Commander La Forge would not have recommended you to the Captain and the Captain authorising it if they did not think you were ready" Ro Laren said

"Thank you" she said as she went to leave

"Your welcome" said Ro Laren "And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I do believe Data would agree with me when I say, if you don't accept, I will organise for you to scrub the shuttles and shuttle bays by hand!" aid her best friend

Lily grinned and left to find the Captain

"Computer, please locate Captain Picard" she said

"Captain Picard is in his ready room" answered the computer

"Come in" said Picard as the door alerted him to his visitor

The doors opened and Lily stood in the door way "Captain, I have been thinking and talking to my closest confidants, I have had my hand forced into accepting" she said

Picard raised an eyebrow "Do tell" he said

"Ro Laren said she would organise for me to scrub the shuttles and shuttle bays by hand if I didn't" she said

Picard chuckled "I am sure that can be arranged" he said

"In honour of my parents, I will accept" she said

Picard looked at her "You have a whole week yet" he said "are you sure?"

Lily nodded "Yes Sir, I believe if my father had been here, he would be proud"

"I will send a message to Starfleet of your acceptance" he said "Congratulations Lily", he stood up to shake her hand

"Thank you Sir" she said and left.


	8. The talk

After receiving her new uniforms which now had one solid gold pip and one with red in the centre and gold round the edge, Lily put them away minus one which she put aside, as she was doing this she was alerted to someone being outside her door "Come in" she said

"Lily I thought I would come and congratulate you again now you have received your new uniforms" said Data

"Thank you" she said looking over at him

"You are very welcome" he said "another year and you can officially re sit the exam for the Saucer section" he said

"Gee you have such a good memory!" she said with a small wink

Data smiled "Your father would be very proud of you if he was here" he said

"He isn't here so you get to be proud for him" Lily stated matter of factly.

The next day when Lily walked into Engineering, Geordi turned "Morning lieutenant" he said, Lily had temporarily forgotten and looked at him, Geordi chuckled "Amnesia?" he asked

"Something like that sir" she said with a grin

Geordi handed her, her new roster "enjoy your extra duties" he teased

Lily got to work on routine things that needed to be done, as soon as she got time for a break she went off to speak to Guinan, "Well, well hello there Lieutenant Riker" said Guinan, Lily blushed.

"Hello Guinan" she said "I have to get used to being called Lieutenant instead of Ensign" she said

"It will take a while to get used to but I am sure it will not take you to long, the more you hear it the more used to it you will get" said Guinan wisely.

"I guess your right" said Lily

"You miss your parents don't you?" asked Guinan

"You telepathic now?" asked Lily

"Not really" said Guinan "I could sense it, I can understand though Lily, you have just been promoted and you wish your parents, your father especially, could be here to celebrate it with you"

Lily sighed "Yes" she said

Back at Engineering Lily got back to her work before her shift ended.

Lily got out her journal which of course had been replicated since paper books were not really easy to get hold of, she wrote in it as if writing letters to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I thought it was time you knew but I have been promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, if only you were here to revel in the event with me but your not._

_O.T has grown much since your passing and Data, well he's still the caring, gentle sentient being we all love, may I also inform you that I am engaged to Wesley again I wish you were here to have given your blessing but again you are not._

_I had better sign off and go to bed now._

_Lily D_

Hitting the pillow she quickly grabbed her PADD and sent a message to Wesley "Love you, see you in the morning" and sent it.

Soon she was fast asleep.

The next day when it was quiet and Lily and Wesley were both on the bridge, Captain Picard decided to bring up a subject not yet spoken of "What are your plans for your wedding you two?"

The two looked at each other "I do not know Sir any ideas?" asked Wesley

"Apply for some sure leave?" suggested Lily with a grin

"I am sure that can be arranged for you both" said Picard

Data was finding this rather amusing and decided to take extra attention to the conversation "Are you finding this interesting are you Commander?" asked Wesley turning to look at him, Data's facial expression pretty much answered his question

"Indeed Lieutenant Crusher, I am enjoying this subject" said Data

"That is good since you may have to do the honour of giving me away since my father is not able to" said Lily

Data now looked rather nervous "Don't worry Data, I will explain what you will have to do" Picard told him

"Thank you sir" said Data looking at Captain with a look of appreciation

After the shift, Captain Picard called Data into his Ready room "Alright Data, time for a lesson in weddings" he said

"Thank you Sir" said Data

"Take a seat" said Picard, once Data did so he started "Ok basically, you walk Lily down the aisle and hand her over to Lily"

Data nodded and Picard continued "When asked who gives her away, you say that you do" he said

"Sounds a simple enough task sir" said Data

:Indeed Data, it is" the Captain agreed

"Thank you Sir" said Data as he saved the information into his memory for future reference

"You are welcome" said Captain Picard "enjoy your night" he said

Data said he would and left the Captain to his own devices.

_Captains Log supplemental_

_Young Lily Riker has been promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, Commander Data has just had his first lesson on the proceedings of a wedding, Guinan has told me in confidence that Lily is missing her parents due to her promotion as she wished they were there to share it with her, I have taken this information on board._

Jean-Luc signed off his log and sighed before getting up and heading for his quarters.

Data returned to the bridge as he needed no sleep and it was his turn on night watch.

Wesley had gone to kiss Lily goodnight before going to his own quarters.

Doctor Crusher was doing some last minute paper work with T'Rhia and Selar in Sick bay, Geordi was already asleep and Ro Laren was lying awake wondering how to get Lily to cheer up before her big day.


	9. The discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or the characters associated with it, I do on the other hand own the creativity for the ones I have created**

Lily and a few others were in Ten forward, one of the staff there was Rory, he got talking to Lily "Commander Data is quick at learning things and remembering information isn't he?" he asked

"Yes, he absorbs it like a sponge" she said looking at Data who was also sitting by her

"I am not a sponge" he stated

"It is a figure of speech" said Lily rolling her eyes

"Oh" said Data

"Sorry Sir, I guess you don't understand colloquialisms" said Rory

"Ah yes a colloquialism" said Data now understanding.

"He knows what one is, he is just not sure on when to use them" Lily explained

"Hmm" said Rory.

The next day Lily and the rest of Alpha team were working in Engineering "Commander Laforge" said Lily

"Yes Lieutenant" said Geordi

"Sir I am picking up a rather unusual difference in the warp core" said Lily

"Elaborate?" he said

"Ok well we all know the warp core has a beat as you might say in its pulse" she said "it seems it is missing a beat"

Geordi came over to her and listened "Yeah I believe you are on to something there" he said

Lily got to work on diagnosing the problem, after awhile she turned to face Geordi "Sir, I believe there is a blockage and the antimatter is not able to get through properly"

""Laforge to bridge" said Geordi

"Yes Mr. Laforge?" answered Picard

"We are going to have to temporarily shut down the warp core, it seems we may have a blockage in the dilithium crystals" he said

"Alright Commander, let me know when we can go back to warp speed"

"Yes sir" said Geordi, Picard ordered the ship to be placed on impulse speed.

Geordi, Lily and a young Ensign disconnected the crystals and did a complete diagnostic "I see it" said the young Ensign, Lily and Geordi went over to her

"Ah well spotted Ensign Ryan" said Geordi

"Thank you sir" she said, Geordi left Lily to help the Ensign clear the blockage while he returned to what he was previously doing

"Careful, if we make one small slip, we will be in trouble" said Lily, Ensign Ryan with Lily's guidance, managed to clear the blockage and they placed all the crystals back where they belonged.

"Finished sir" Lily told Geordi and he informed the bridge who ordered the ship back to warp speed.

The ship orbited around Aldea 6, they had been asked to go and investigate some odd phenomenon that the current human occupants had come across.

"Data, get an away team together and lets see what all the fuss is about" said Picard

"Yes Sir" said Data, he grabbed Lily, Worf and Geordi and they headed for Transporter room 3.

On the planet they soon found what Starfleet were talking about, the away team came across what looked like old style motor homes.

"Fascinating" said Lily who promptly got a look from Geordi

"You have spent to much time with Ambassador Spock" he said with a chuckle.

"maybe" she said as she went and had a look at one motor home, she found a disk like object and picked it up carefully, as she did the light caught the underside and she saw pretty colours "Commander, I believe I have just found something that may explain our phenomenon" she said

Data came over "what is it?" he asked

"This is a recording device from I believe the 21st to the 22nd century Earth sir" she said holding it out to him

Data took it and inspected it "Intriguing" he said, handing it back to her he told her to find out what is on it and she went off to see if she could.

Finding a thing that look like it could read the object, she slid it in, it contained music and looking at the screen in front o her she said "I believe this is called a CD"

Geordi and Worf came over "ah yes a Compact Disk, I have heard of those" said Geordi "Humans in the 21st century used them to record data and other things that they may need to keep for future reference"

Listening to the first song on the CD, Lily informed them that apparently this was known as a track "Good work Lieutenant" said Geordi

"Thank you Sir" said Lily

Back onboard the Enterprise, Data decided to do some research, there had been a song which by the looks of the cover that matched the round object, was called 'Du Hast' by a band called Rammstein, he was interested in finding out the language "Computer please look up the old languages of the 21st Century Earth"

"Working… There are many languages…found five of the most commonly used"

"Fine tell me all of them" said Data

"Working… English, German, Japanese, Spanish and French"

"I shell learn the last four" he said

The computer did as asked but started on a slow speed

"Increase speed" said Data

The computer did so

"Maximise speed" said Data

The computer speed was soon very fast and Data's eyes were moving faster then any humans could possibly do

Lily and Ensign Ryan were standing behind him "Wow, he can read fast!" said the young Ensign, amazed

"Oh yes" said Lily "his processing speed is….fast"

Once Data had processed all the information, he got Lily to bring the round object and it's special device that read it, do him. They had brought it back on board for an inspection, playing the first song again, Data soon realised it was in German, he was also able to find out what it meant.

Lily got the feeling what it meant didn't seem to agree with him as he shook his head "Not nice words?" she asked

"They are… interesting" said Data.

Lily asked him to translate the words and she to was not sure she liked the English translation "I think I will stick with the German version" she said.

She handed the device and the CD to Geordi who promptly scanned

"This is interesting" he said as he looked at the results "It kind of reminds me of you Data"

Data had to have a look "How so Geordi?" he asked

"All the circuitry" Geordi said

Data half grinned and decided to have a look for himself

Lily and the others crowded round to "All those wires and…hey it has a computer chip in it" said Lily now showing real interest in the Tricorder results

"Indeed" said Geordi

after finding out how it worked, they put the CD back in and played it again, Worf who had returned to his post on the bridge, had sent the Captain as was requested "so what did we discover?" asked Picard rather interested as he entered Engineering

Everyone stood back and showed him "Interesting, what is it?" he asked

Lily stopped it playing and pulled the CD out and showed it to him "This is apparently called a CD and this, is the device it plays on" she said

Geordi showed him the Tricorder readings "That looks very simple" said Picard, Geordi nodded.


	10. William Jack Crusher

**This is the final chapter; I will be writing a story behind the character T'Rhia next and one on Picard.**

A year later

Lily was almost 19 and preparing for two things, the re examination for the qualifications for the docking of the Saucer section and to be a mother. She had just been to see Beverly, who was now her mother in-law, due to the fact she and Wesley had married a few months before hand…."Lily, your pregnant" said Crusher

"Wow" said Lily putting a hand on her stomach "You mean I have a little life in there?"

"Indeed my dear" said Dr Crusher

Getting off the table on which she was sitting, she left for the bridge, where she knew Wesley was assigned, once on the bridge, she went over to the Captain "Sir, may I relieve Wesley from duty for a moment, I have some news" she asked

"Of course Lily" said Picard, Wesley stood up and followed her to their joint quarters

Lily waited till they were inside and the doors had closed "I have just been to sick bay due to not feeling to well…" she said

"You never told me" he said quietly, now looking concerned

"Wesley…I am pregnant!"

Wesley picked her up and kissed her on the nose "You mean….?" He asked

"Yes, your going to be a father" said Lily

Wesley was happy and putting her back on the ground, he said "shell we?", she agreed and they headed back to the bridge.

Data looked up as the turbolift doors opened; he noticed his honourary niece and Mr Crusher had a rather happy look on their faces "This is intriguing" he said

"Everyone…Lily is pregnant!" said Wesley with pride

"Well congratulations" said Picard coming and shaking both their hands, Data was smiling himself

"Commander, I would be honoured if you helped us name the child" Wesley told Data, who happily agreed.

Dr Crusher was smiling broadly as Selar came into the sick bay "Dr, you seem happy" the Vulcan observed

"Indeed Selar, I am to become a grandmother" said Dr Crusher "If only Wesley's father could be here for the joyous occasion, and Lily will wish her parents were to"

Selar went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Congratulations" she said

Lily wanted to work until the last moment, which was noted and agreed on.

Te day after the news, he examiner came on board to re assess her for the Saucer section, which of course she passed to everyones pleasure.

Data organised a celebration on Ten forward, it was there that the other news was announced as well, Wesley and Lily were pulled up and Lily smiled "I am pregnant" said Lily, everyone cheered, Guinan whistled

"Congratulations you two" she said

"Thank you Guinan" said Wesley

"Thanks Guinan" added Lily

"I hear we have a happy Commander Data on board, let me guess naming rights?" said Guinan

"No hiding anything from you is there Guinan?' said Lily

Data came over "I do believe if it's a boy, you should name it after both your fathers" he said in a matter of fact manner

"That sir, is not such a bad idea" said Wesley

Lily's eyes watered "I like that idea" she said, wiping a lone tear away with her knuckle

"And Deanna for a girl" said Data "Deanna Beverly"

The couple smiled, Lily wiped more tears away as she wished her parents were there, yet again they had a situation that should have had them involved.

Nine months later

Lily was on the bridge, when the pains started "Enter a course for Earth, warp 8.9, Lieutenant" said Picard

"Course set… 8.9… sir!" Lily replied, trying to hide her discomfort

Data had picked it up meanwhile "Sir Permission to take her to sick bay" he said as he had seen this before

"Of course Commander, Lieutenant, I want a report on the new arrival" he said with a wink

"Yes...Sir" said Lily as Data physically picked her up and hurried off the bridge.

In Sick bay

The doors opened and Dr Crusher glanced over at them to see Data carrying Lily in, quickly going over to the gyno/obstetrician chair she said "Lets see how far along you are", grabbing a medical Tricorder, Dr Crusher scanned her tummy, seeing it was quite far along she summoned for Wesley who sprinted in.

Data went to leave "No…please stay" Lily pleaded, Data, Data took one hand and Wesley the other….Lily pushed when asked and breathed in between…After an hour there was a sigh and a little cry was heard

Beverly cleaned, wrapped then handed the little being too Lily "It's a boy" she said

"Welcome into the world, William Jack Crusher" said Lily stroking his cheek

Data was feeling pure joy and love for this little being "Congratulations to you both" he said "Now I had better go and report to the Captain", he got up and left

Wesley put a finger into the little ones hand and the little boy instinctively clasped it "He looks like both our fathers to" he said.

A few minutes later, the doors opened again and Picard stepped into the Sick bay "I thought I would come welcome the little one myself" he said "what have you named him?"

"Sir, meet William Jack Crusher" said Wesley proudly

"well, welcome to the Enterprise" said the Captain, smiling at the wee baby who immediately yawned.


End file.
